


Catching Lightning in a Bottle

by flailinginlove



Series: The Lightning Summons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (one line of hinted future Naruto/Sasuke), A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Magic, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, lightning/wolf demon Kakashi, magical connection, magical sex, wizard Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove
Summary: Iruka gets a little more than he bargained for when he summons his first demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinky. Read the tags for warnings. 
> 
> Iruka has wind affinity for the sake of this fic. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a short, unapologetic PWP, a total guilty pleasure to write, but apparently my real guilty pleasures are worldbuilding and turning everything to fluff. So what was going to be just 2k of pure sex turned into this 10k thing.
> 
> A big thank you to witchbreaker for reading this over multiple times! ♥

This wasn't at all what he'd planned. Panic built inside Iruka as he stared at the creature before him, bits of pale skin peeking out between the clouds that shrouded it.

He was going to _kill_ Anko the next time he saw her. Kill her _dead_ , friend or not. Provided he survived this.

"This spell is fool-proof," she'd said, winking at him as she had handed it over. "It's _perfect_ for your first summons."

Her smile should have made him nothing but suspicious, instead he'd accepted the scroll gratefully. He'd put off summoning his first demon long enough. Reading books and studying theory only got a wizard so far, he needed to start his practical use of summoning somewhere.

To Iruka, _somewhere_ meant the bottom rungs on the ladder of demon hierarchy. One of those adorable little lightning demon pups, gray fur ridiculously fluffy and bark far worse than their bite. That was where most wizards started, the lowest demons of the element their own magic was strongest over, one that might become a familiar of sorts. 

The white clouds around Anko's idea of _somewhere_ were slowly dissipating, revealing more pale skin, lean muscles, and a decidedly human form. Iruka cursed and started to reread the spell she'd given him, eyes flying through the ornate script until they hit the part about releasing the summons. Human form meant it was a higher demon, dangerous, the type even elite wizards would have difficulty controlling. Maybe he could dismiss the demon before it got too annoyed at him for summoning it. 

He'd read over this part of the scroll a few times, but hadn't memorized it. He'd thought there was no need, that it was a 50-50 chance between the spell not working at all and him being the proud new owner of a cute ball of fluff.

Iruka looked up from the parchment. Only a few clouds remained, leaving little to the imagination except the demon's head. Muscular legs, chiseled abs, and strong arms were on clear display. A wispy cloud hung around the demon's waist, but it was fading fast. Iruka jerked his eyes up before it could disappear completely. They landed on the demon's left arm and widened at the red mark that decorated the pale skin. Graceful, swirling lines declared Iruka hadn't summoned just any random demon, he'd somehow managed to summon the highest caliber of warrior, the demon equivalent of a military commander.

Iruka swallowed hard and changed his plans. He wouldn't kill Anko, there was no way he was making it out of this alive, but he sure as hell was going to come back and haunt her every waking moment for the rest of her life and he'd do it with highly inventive pleasure.

The clouds shrouding the demon's head were vanishing, revealing him bit by bit.

_Oh, I did get something gray and fluffy after all_ , Iruka thought, a touch hysterical as the demon's hair came into view.

Summoning scroll forgotten in his hand, Iruka could only watch as the last of the clouds faded, finally showing the demon's face. Mismatched eyes met his own. A menacing aura hung around the demon, far thicker than the clouds he had just appeared from.

"For what purpose did you summon me, Wizard?" the demon asked, voice dark and ominous, full of power that shivered down Iruka's spine. That power pushed at the boundaries of its confinement, threatening to shatter it. A sheen of sweat formed on Iruka's face and neck as he fought to stay in control of the spell, to keep the demon contained even though he was horribly outmatched. 

_"Answer me, Wizard,"_ the demon demanded in a growl that rattled Iruka's bones. "For what purpose did you summon me?"

Not trusting himself to speak and hold onto the spell at the same time, Iruka instead shook his head frantically.

The demon blinked, head tilting to the side, and Iruka breathed a sigh of relief as the destructive pressure eased. It was still there, pushing back against Iruka's control, but it no longer felt like the spell was in immediate danger of being ripped to shreds. 

"You didn't summon me?"

Iruka shook his head again, and the demon frowned, looking around, searching for who had. There was no one else in the room. The demon's magic skittered along Iruka's like it was searching as well.

"Did you draw this circle?"

"Yes, but-" Iruka said, finding his voice now that it didn't feel like the demon was seconds away from breaking free.

"And did you say the summoning incantation?"

"I did, but-"

"Then why have you summoned me?" the demon asked again, trying to reclaim his threatening aura, but there wasn't nearly as much force behind it. The spell didn't bend and creak under the pressure of it.

"See, that's the thing," Iruka said, rubbing at the scar across his nose. "I wasn't summoning _you_."

The demon eyed the small, curved knife laid with ritual precision just outside of the summoning circle. Its engraved blade glittered in the candle light. There was only one true purpose for a knife like that. Iruka wanted to pick it up and throw it away to prove he wasn't going to try to use it, but moving closer seemed like a horrible idea. The pressure against his spell was increasing again. 

“I've killed all the wizards who have tried to bind me,” the demon said. It wasn't a threat, just a blunt statement of facts. Iruka didn't need to ask to know it was a large number.

“I really wasn't trying to summon you,” Iruka explained as he reinforced the containment with his magic, trying to keep the demon trapped inside. He clenched his teeth and held onto the spell. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

The demon raised a silver eyebrow, clearly skeptical. "Then what exactly were you summoning?"

"I was aiming for a lightning pup," Iruka said, cringing at the admission. Wizard didn't _accidentally_ summon higher demons. It was something most couldn't do at all, no matter how many times they tried, and the few that did manage it were often killed if they attempted to bind the demon they'd summoned. 

"A _lightning pup_?" The demon was staring at him like he didn't understand the words coming out of his mouth. Iruka wondered if they called them something different in the demon world.

"Little gray, fluffy things? Give off static electricity when you pet them?"

The demon's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced around the workroom again, eyes tracing over the elaborately drawn summoning circle, the ritual objects carefully placed at each of the five elemental positions, the binding knife, the long scroll in Iruka's hand, the thick robes of blue and green silk he was wearing.

"And you didn't think this was... excessive for summoning a ball of fluff?"

Heat flared across Iruka's cheeks. "A little, maybe..." 

The books all said even basic summoning was difficult, but that hadn't prepared him for the spell Anko had given him. The summoning circle had taken all morning to draw, intricate to the point of absurdity. He'd stopped a hundred times to make sure the lines were perfect and everything was set up exactly as the diagram on the scroll showed. The amount of magic the incantation required had also seemed disproportionately high, but he'd pushed the feeling of foreboding aside, wanting to finally do this.

The demon's magic was shimmering against his own, almost like it was laughing and that wasn't helping Iruka's blush. He couldn't blame the demon though. It was pretty ridiculous. He looked at the scroll again, trying to avoid the amusement in the demon's eyes. The pressure against his hold was as soft as he imagined a lightning pup's fur might be.

"If you can just wait a moment, I'll undo the spell."

"You're going to dismiss me?" Disbelief was hard and cold in the demon's voice.

"I see no point in keeping you here when I messed up."

The pressure of the demon's magic returned, but it was different this time. Not the aggressive, combative strength from before, trying to shatter the spell, but a pressure all the same. It felt curious, pushing up against Iruka's magic to see what he would do. 

Iruka glanced up from the scroll, but the demon was only looking at him, curiosity plain on his face. "You don't want to bind me?" 

"Oh, no. Of course not," Iruka said, not needing to think about his answer. It was the truth. Binding a higher demon had never been on his to do list and it never would be.

The demon looked at Iruka as if he had never seen anything like him before. "Wizards who summon us want to use our magic as their own." 

Iruka made a face, he couldn't deny that there were far too many wizards like that. "I'd rather do what I can with my own magic than steal from another."

"They would say it is not stealing if the demon is bound to them."

Iruka grimaced, looking down at the scroll. Dismissing the demon was much simpler than the actual summoning, it wouldn't take much to do. "If you don't want to be bound to them, yes, it is." 

It went without saying that higher demons never wanted to be bound.

The pressure of the demon's magic increased again, focusing on Iruka with a persistence that stripped him bare. It was testing him, learning more about him through the contract of their magics alone. Words and gestures could lie, magic couldn't. From the welcoming warmth of friends' spells, to the sickening energies of rouge warlocks, magic reflected a wizard's soul.

The demon's was warm like a summer night and flickered like a far off thunderstorm. It was a hard and unyielding force against Iruka's own, but there was something underneath it that had him pushing back in order to feel more, to figure out what it was. Like there were countless hidden layers beneath that exterior of well-trained power.

Momentarily distracted from his purpose, Iruka sank into the magic, his eyes threatening to slide shut at the feel of it.

There was no denying how powerful the demon was. Even if lightning was weak to wind, there would be no stopping him if he wanted to break the spell. But there was more to it than that. It was the effortless and unintended way their magics were starting to mix together the longer they were in contact that was causing Iruka to forget what he should be doing. The line where his magic met the demon's was no longer a clear one, it wasn't two opposing forces clashing. It became increasingly fuzzy as their magics swirled around each other, tiny sparks of lightning dancing in little whirls of wind, and it only increased as their magics became more acquainted, exploring, twisting against each other. They were mixing with an ease that Iruka had never experienced before, that he hadn't even realized was possible.

It was thrilling. At the back of his mind a heady feeling lurked, that all this power could be his if he just reached out and took it. 

But it didn't change anything. He needed to dismiss the demon. 

Reluctantly, he reeled his magic back in, leaving only the bare minimum to maintain the containment of the summoning circle. Regardless of everything his magic was telling him, he knew it was too dangerous to drop the spell completely and let the demon loose. A demon should be bound or dismissed, not set free in the human world.

He walked over to his workbench.

"And if I did?" the demon asked.

"Did what?" Iruka replied, attention focused more on grabbing what he needed to reverse the summoning than on what the demon was saying.

"Want to be bound."

Iruka's eyes snapped up from the items on his workbench, blood rushing at the words. 

The demon's gaze had changed, making Iruka aware of the heavy fall of his robes against his skin. His magic had changed too, rubbing itself against Iruka's in forceful, provocative strokes, daring him, teasing him. _This could be yours_ , it whispered.

Iruka wasn't foolish, he knew when he was being provoked. The only way to continue to have access to a demon's power was to bind them, to take their blood and anchor them to this world, and that wasn't something demons lined up to do.

He shrugged to dispel the feeling that had settled over him, trying to shake off his magic's insistence that the demon needed to stay. The idea of it burned hot under his skin. There was no way the demon was offering that and he wouldn't pretend otherwise. "That's between you and the next wizard who summons you."

The piercing appraisal in the demon's eyes made time drag by, each second rough and electric. Iruka was weighed and measured in drawn-out silence. It made his cheeks burn, but he stared back, unwilling to back down. Finally the demon spoke.

"You've never summoned a lightning demon before."

Iruka shook his head, their eyes still locked. "I've never summoned _anything_ before."

The demon grinned, slow and predatory. There was a flash around him, like lightning striking in the middle of the night. It burned an afterimage into Iruka's eyes of a creature far different from the human-shaped one standing before him. Something wilder, more dangerous. Iruka saw pointed ears and teeth sharper than any a human had ever possessed. He wondered if he should be afraid, but all he felt was fascination. 

The air was heavy, filled with magic. It made Iruka's breath come faster, his heart beat harder. 

"I really did just want a lightning pup," he said, trying to break the building tension, feeling self-conscious under the demon's gaze.

"You don't want me?" the demon asked, tone making it clear he wasn't talking about summoning or binding anymore. The innuendo in his voice had Iruka's eyes sliding down the demon's body before he could stop them. Another flicker of lightning left him with the impression of a tail swishing back and forth behind pale legs. He looked away. Just because the demon was naked and unashamed didn't mean he should stare. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the demon make a series of complicated hand signs, too fast to read or guess what they would do. The magic in the room shifted, the spell slipping out of his control. There was nothing Iruka could do to stop it. He could only watch as the demon stepped out of his carefully drawn lines. The summoning circle might as well have not even been there for all it did to keep him contained. Maybe he had done something wrong, messed up one of the circle lines or mispronounced part of the incantation. Even a powerful higher demon should not have been able to take control of the spell so easily, like Iruka's magic was just letting it happen.

The demon moved towards Iruka like a predator stalking its prey, all fluid movement and tightly coiled strength, circling around him with a hungry look in his eyes, getting closer with each step. Iruka could feel the power coming off him in waves. It hummed along his skin, he inhaled it with every breath. It was impossible not to feel intoxicated by it, not to respond to it.

"I am your first higher demon?" the demon asked again for confirmation, pressing up behind Iruka, breath hot against the shell of his ear.

"You're my _only_ demon," Iruka answered, then grimaced at how ridiculous that sounded.

" _Good_. Let's keep it that way," the demon said in a tone that made Iruka's heart pound. "What's your name, Wizard?"

"Iruka," he replied, before he could remember how foolish it was to give a higher demon your real name. 

" _Iruka_ ," the demon repeated, name rolling off his tongue in a way that Iruka liked far too much. He could feel how the magic in his blood twisted in response to the syllables, like an incantation all on their own. 

"What should I call you?" Iruka asked. Not _What's your name?_ because he knew he wouldn't be given that, even if he had given his own. He could feel the demon's breath against his neck, his hand snaking around to run over his stomach. There was another flash and for a moment all Iruka could see were nails pointed like claws. His stomach muscles clenched under the touch. 

"Kakashi," the demon said in his ear. "Remember it so you know what to call out later."

Iruka shivered. This wasn't how a summoning was supposed to go. The books had never mentioned anything close. If a higher demon broke a wizard's spell, they did anything and everything needed to ensure their freedom. That was the warning written in all the books. There were countless stories of wizards who had been killed at the hands of a demon they'd summoned, or had barely survived the battle that had followed when they'd tried to bind them. 

Not one book had talked about the demon molding themselves to the wizard's back, hard body rocking against theirs just enough to make it clear where this was going. None of this was following the standard ritual. There was no way doing this could be a good idea, Iruka knew that, but he didn't want to stop, dick already half-hard and rubbing against the silk of his robes, far too affected by the power coming off Kakashi than he'd like to admit. Breathing in the demon's magic, pressing into his touch, keeping him here, it all felt right. 

He had the briefest of moments to thank any gods listening for the fact that Naruto was out for the week with the old man who'd made him his apprentice. The last thing he needed was his young charge walking in to see his guardian getting fucked by a lightning demon. But then Kakashi was tugging open his robes and there wasn't room for anything else in his mind. 

Kakashi's fingers traced lightly over his bare chest, accompanied by the faintest scrape of invisible claws as he circled around to stand in front of Iruka again. His magic buzzed against Iruka's skin, and Iruka's magic rose to meet it. His eyes trailed downward, lingering like a caress, devouring Iruka before he glanced back up, smirking as he met Iruka's eyes.

"Do you want this?"Kakashi asked, leaning towards Iruka with clear intent. 

Iruka wasn't sure if he'd ever wanted anything more in his life and with his robes hanging open, nothing underneath, there was no way Kakashi didn't know what his answer would be. "Yes."

"Tell me what you want, _Iruka_."

Iruka's magic shivered when the demon said his name, making him shuddered in response. "You."

"Say my name."

" _Kakashi_."

There was another flash and for a moment Iruka was mesmerized by the green-gold glow of Kakashi's eyes reflecting the light. Then Kakashi grinned, wild and fierce, pulling Iruka close as he pushed the robes off his shoulders, letting them pool on the ground around their feet.

The sparks Kakashi's fingers had left were nothing compared to the rush of their bodies sliding together for the first time. Iruka's magic swirled around Kakashi's, taking on a life of its own as a breeze gusted through the room even though no windows or doors were open.

Kakashi leaned in closer, bringing their mouths together, slow at first, just the hum of their magics and the brush of their lips, but soon he was wrapping a hand in Iruka's long, loose hair, using it to tilt his head back and give him full control of the kiss. The slide of Kakashi's tongue against his own brought with it the taste of his magic, sharp like the lightning he controlled, but far from unpleasant. Iruka wanted to drink him in.

Everywhere Kakashi touched him, pressed against him, Iruka could feel their magics mingling, building between them. He'd never thought his magic was lacking before, but the way it combined with Kakashi's was perfection. 

The scroll fell to the floor, unnoticed. He wanted to touch Kakashi too much to care where it rolled as he slid his hands over Kakashi's arms and back, loving the feel of him. Kakashi's magic pushed up into his touch, urging him on, telling him to touch more, taste more. It was a command he could easily follow.

Kakashi let go of his mouth, starting to bite his way down Iruka's neck, teeth sharper than when they'd been kissing and the feeling made Iruka tilt his head back further.

"I should have done this ages ago," Iruka said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them or think better of it.

Kakashi chuckled, low and rough against his neck. "Yes, you should have."

Firm hands spun Iruka around until he was facing his workbench, and Iruka let himself be bent over it. The solid wood was cool and smooth against the bare skin of his chest. Kakashi's nails scraped lightly from the nape of Iruka's neck all the way down to his ass before he knelt behind him. 

Iruka looked back and Kakashi gave him a wicked grin in reply. That was all the warning he got before Kakashi was leaning forward, hands spreading his cheeks and tongue starting to tease at his entrance. He licked around it, lapped at it, but didn't push in, like he was waiting for something. 

It wasn't nearly enough. The play of Kakashi's magic against his skin only made it worse, leaving him with one all-consuming thought. He wanted to feel Kakashi inside him. He couldn't breathe with how much he _needed_ it.

"Kakashi," he said, half warning, half begging for more. 

There were traces of Kakashi's magic inside him now, little sparks that had bled into him with every kiss exchanged, enough to feel the way it flashed in response to the name. 

" _Kakashi_ ," he said again, putting more of his own magic behind it, intoning it the same way he'd say the words of a spell, the plea turning into a demand.

Kakashi growled and gripped his hips harder. There was no more teasing after that. He licked him open with single-minded purpose while Iruka's hands scrabbled for purchase on the sturdy workbench, toes curling at the combined sensations of Kakashi's tongue inside of him and their magics mixing together. 

A string of curses in every magical language he knew was on his lips. He pressed his face against his arm, trying to keep it from spilling over, but that just seemed to make Kakashi work that much harder to draw them out, gripping his hips tight, the tingle of lightning flickering against his skin under Kakashi's fingertips. Iruka's own fingers had clenched around the edge on the far side of the table, holding on like it was his only lifeline as Kakashi fucked him with his tongue. If it was possible to leave dents in the hard wood with his fingers alone, he was going to find out after this. His spine arched as he pushed back towards Kakashi, wanting more of his tongue, his touch, his magic.

Iruka's magic writhed right along with him. It rushed through his body and filled the room. He wondered if Kakashi could taste it the same way he'd tasted Kakashi's when they kissed. The thought of it left him wanting to push Kakashi back and switch their positions, to lick him open or suck him off. It didn't matter which, as long as he could taste his magic this way too.

Before he could act on the thought, Kakashi was standing up and bringing Iruka with him. He pressed himself to Iruka's back again, dick hard and tempting against Iruka's ass, teeth scraping sharp along his shoulder.

Iruka shivered and turned in his arms, but Kakashi just pushed him back enough to make it clear what he wanted. Iruka was more than happy to comply, sliding up onto the workbench as Kakashi followed after him.

With a flick of Kakashi's wrist, jars and bottle fell to the ground, clearing the table for them, but there was no crash accompanying their descent, just soft clinks as they were set on the ground. Kakashi hadn't just knocked them off with his magic, he'd controlled their fall to keep them from breaking. How he could control his magic at the moment, Iruka didn't know, already too far gone to focus enough to control his own. Gusts and bursts of wind chased around the room.

Kakashi settled on top of him as one of the bottles floated back up towards them, half full of a clear, odorless carrier oil that Iruka always kept on his workbench. The oil had countless uses in magic, but Iruka had never thought he'd be using it like this. Now he'd never be able to use it again without thinking about Kakashi's oil-slick fingers pressing into him. 

They kissed hard, biting at each other's lips as Kakashi stretched him open even further. The oil hummed with Kakashi's magic, making Iruka squirm down onto his fingers and pant into his mouth, causing a heat to build in him, pooling between his legs as more of Kakashi's magic slid inside of him with each thrust of his fingers.

Kakashi pulled back, looking almost unaffected as he watched Iruka rocking against his fingers, but his magic was giving him away. It buzzed against Iruka's skin, rubbed against his magic, clearly wanting more.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he said again, wanting to see the cool exterior crack, reveling in the way the name caused sparks to shiver through Kakashi's magic, the way his eyes met Iruka's, flickering for a moment like they were reflecting light in the night again.

“ _Iruka_ ,” Kakashi said in reply after the rush had passed, and Iruka couldn't stop himself from arching off the table, moaning as his own magic reacted. The smirk on Kakashi's lips told him he knew exactly what Iruka was asking for and how quickly this would be over for Iruka if they kept this up, intoning each other's names like spells they were born to cast. 

Iruka bit his lip as Kakashi curled his fingers, holding himself back from saying his name again, Not now, not yet. He'd keep it inside, letting the power build behind it until they were both equally as gone.

But once had been enough to get what he wanted, Kakashi withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. The long, hard drag of him as he pushed inside left Iruka breathless, fingers digging into Kakashi's biceps as their magics intertwined, sparking and swirling along their sweat-slick skin. 

Kakashi watched his face, drinking in the emotions that flickered across it, the lust and want, the ecstasy and abandon. 

Iruka had heard old stories of unbound higher demons who survived by feeding off pleasure and pain, taking sustenance from human emotions. He'd assumed they were fairy tales told to keep children in line. There was no way they could be real. But it was hard to completely dismiss the idea now, as his emotions rose with his magic, rolling towards Kakashi and urging him on, causing him to stare down at Iruka with blatant hunger. 

But if Kakashi was taking from him, he was also giving just as much back. It was like nothing Iruka had ever experienced before, magically, sexually, or otherwise. He felt lightning running off Kakashi fingertips and through his veins. Kakashi's power seeped into him with every thrust, with every roll of their hips. It drove him higher and higher until he felt like he could do anything he wanted, like the world would lay down at his feet if he just commanded it to. Kakashi's magic, so intertwined with his own, would allow him to bend the universe to his will. It was an addictive rush, something he'd be wanting more of for the rest of his life. Nothing else would ever compare.

The wind in the room had picked up, blowing steadily, rustling papers and sliding across their overheat skin. It made the candle flames dance and waver, threatening to put them out. Iruka hadn't lost control of his magic like this since he was young and just starting to develop his power. He'd feel embarrassed, but Kakashi didn't seem completely in control of his own magic either, sparks and flashes jumped around the room like fireworks.

Iruka wondered for the briefest moment if this was what would happened between any higher demon and wizard, their magics feeding off each other and building between them, or if it was just Kakashi and himself and the way they fit together, complimenting each other so perfectly. If he had summoned a different higher demon, would their magics have twisted together like this as well? Would it come close to the feeling of Iruka's wind wrapping around them tightly, insulating them from everything but themselves, while Kakashi's lightning sparked between them with every shuddering breath? 

It didn't matter. He didn't want to find out.

He reached his hands up to wrap in Kakashi's hair, wanting to pull him down for another taste of him and his magic. As they kissed, his fingers ran through Kakashi's hair, coming to a halt as they found ears that shouldn't have been there if Kakashi was in his human form. They felt silky under his touch and Kakashi made a pleased sound in his throat as Iruka stroked them. A bright flash of lightning had Iruka opening his eyes, catching a glimpse of the wolf-like ears, silver just like his hair. He wondered what Kakashi looked like in his other form and ran his tongue along Kakashi's teeth, feeling the scrape of concealed fangs.

The line between what was real and what wasn't blurred. Iruka could no longer tell if Kakashi was in his human form or his demon form. He felt a tail brush against his legs and the teeth that bit at his neck were sharp enough they could rip him apart, but the shoulders he was clawing at felt completely human. Maybe both were real, he thought in a daze. Maybe Kakashi was in both forms at the same time, human and animal. Maybe there was no separating between his true forms anymore than Iruka could tell where Kakashi stopped and he began, where his magic stopped and Kakashi's began. Everything was running together, swirling around him, pulling him deeper into Kakashi just as Kakashi sank deeper into him with his body and his magic.

He was the highest he had ever been, hanging onto the edge, so close to tipping over it, when Kakashi pulled out, ignoring his noises of protest. Kakashi flipped him over onto his hands and knees, though at this point, he was being held up by magic more than his own strength.

Kakashi drizzled more oil into him. There was less magic built up in it, not nearly as much of Kakashi's power infused into it, and it provided Iruka with temporary relief, gave him a few moments to cool down before Kakashi was pushing back into him. He used those moments to gather his magic, focusing it and forming it into one word.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he said, finally letting the name roll off his tongue again just as he felt Kakashi's lips brushing against the back of his neck.

The effect was immediate. Kakashi slammed into him the rest of the way. Even the solid, heavy workbench under them shook from the force of it. He bit down on the back of Iruka's neck, teeth sinking into his skin hard enough that he had to be drawing blood. It should hurt, but instead it just drove Iruka higher.

Their magic danced around them in wild, unpredictable waves, transcending their own elemental natures. Each thrust, each touch caused colors to form and twist in front of Iruka's eyes only to shift and change into something new. The glittering reds of fire cascaded into the silky blues of water which tumbled into the rough, jagged oranges of earth only to flicker into the sharp yellows of lightning then swirl into the ephemeral greens of wind and finally turning around to start all over again. Magic was so thick in the air Iruka wanted to reach out a hand and trail his fingers through it, leaving a visible wake in the colors that surrounded them. It was mesmerizing, but Iruka couldn't focus on it, he could barely even register it happening, too caught up in the sensations that were coursing through his body.

He felt like Kakashi was sinking into him, not just physically but emotionally, magically, spiritually. Just when he thought they couldn't be anymore connected, he heard Kakashi say something. It took him too long to process the one word question, asked rough and low.

“Ready?” 

Iruka shuttered, responding to the hot promise in Kakashi's voice and the demands of his own magic. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he answered, not knowing what he was saying yes to, but it didn't matter. He didn't care. Whatever it was, if Kakashi was giving it, he wanted it.

Kakashi growled against his neck, sending reverberations of it through their magic, his hands bruising Iruka's skin, “Don't pull away.”

The warning was meaningless to Iruka, it was the last thing he could imagine doing. Then he felt how Kakashi started to swell inside of him, filling him in an entirely new way, each thrust stretching him that much more. There was a part of him that was telling him to pull away, to get away from the demon and whatever this was, but it was quickly drowned out by the rest of him. The desire burning white hot in his veins and the quivering excitement of his magic demanded he grind back and see where this went. He pushed back against Kakashi, clenching down instinctively to keep Kakashi inside him as he was stretched so full he couldn't think of anything else. 

There was nothing he could compare it to, no books could have ever prepared him for this. The swell of Kakashi's cock pushed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure crashing through him, and he whined at the sensation, fingers scraping against the smooth wood of the workbench, needing something to hold to keep him in reality. 

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he breathed out, shuddering at the quicksilver heat that was sent curling through his body as Kakashi's magic reacted to being named.

He wiggled back against Kakashi, desperate for all of him. The movement earned him another hard bite on the back of his neck, right where Kakashi had bitten before. The combination of the bite and pressure against his prostate was too much. He came hard enough colors and magic exploded behind his eyelids, just as it was exploding throughout the room. 

It took time to remember who or where he was, to find his way through the blurred haze of sex and magic that had filled his mind and spilled over into reality.

Kakashi was still in him, still hot and hard, stretching him. He was murmuring something against his neck that Iruka couldn't understand. One of the demon languages, the cadence marking it as an incantation, something strong from the way magic was drawing closer to them with each syllable spilling from his lips, spoken against Iruka's skin.

The more academic parts of Iruka's mind were trying to pull themselves together, demanding he pay attention to what Kakashi was saying, wanting him to try to understand it so he could learn from it, maybe write it down later. But it didn't matter that it was something very few wizards were ever allowed to hear, he couldn't focus on it. Not with the way their magic responded to the words, how it pooled in the back of his neck, making him want Kakashi to bite him there again to relieve the pressure of it. Instead Kakashi mouthed words against the spot, licking it slowly and deliberately. It just made Iruka burn for more, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

Kakashi finished his incantation with a magic-laced _Iruka_ that had him twisting under Kakashi, ready to beg for relief though he didn't know from what. His skin felt tight, like there was too much magic inside him. He needed release and only Kakashi could give it to him.

Kakashi used a hand to turn Iruka's head to the side enough so they could kiss over his shoulder. The kiss tasted of blood, too much so to be just his own, like Kakashi had bitten his tongue before the kiss. At the metallic tang in his mouth, the heat that had been pooling at the back of his neck started to spread out, scorching, making his already overheated body throb with want. He could feel the full force of Kakashi's magic skittering through his veins, burning from the inside. The raw power of it had him hard again far quicker than would have been possible if Kakashi's magic hadn't seeped into every cell in his body. He was grinding back against Kakashi, whimpering into their kiss for more of whatever this was before he could even realize what he was doing.

Everything around them was so saturated with magic, he couldn't breathe without it filling his lungs, making him feel like he would drown in it. He groaned and rocked his hips against Kakashi's. It didn't take much more than that and he was coming again. He lost track of how many times he came as he felt Kakashi pulsing inside of him, as their magic continue to twist around them, stroking along their bodies like a caress. 

He wanted it to go on forever, but even with their magic supporting him, even with Kakashi's strong arm wrapped around him, he felt like he was about to collapse, his arms shaking from strain, his knees bruising against the hard wood of the workbench. Kakashi rolled them over to their sides, still connected and Iruka's dick gave one final pulse, making him clench down on Kakashi's cock and he growled against Iruka's neck in appreciation, tongue lapping at the bite mark before he left a series of kisses on the spot. Iruka shivered and arched back against him as their magic lolled self-indulgently under the touch.

Iruka wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, riding waves of pleasure and magic. It could have been just a few minutes, it could have been hours. All he was able to do was lay there in a daze, but finally Kakashi was deflating in him. The magic around them was fading and settling, reluctantly disentangling itself. Kakashi pulled out, though he didn't let go, hands still gripping tightly, greedily on Iruka's skin. 

Iruka pried his eyes open, casting a looked around the room. It was wrecked, books and supplies scattered across the floor, branching scorch marks now decorating more than a few surfaces. The former was probably his fault, the latter clearly Kakashi's. The bottle of oil was just within his line of sight. It had been distilled, magic-neutral, perfect for spells. He doubted it was anymore. He'd have to replace the bottle, would probably have to replace a lot of things given how saturated the air had been with magic. Anything too charged might throw off a spell. Normally the thought of all the wasted ingredients would upset him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe he would later, when he had to go from shop to shop, buying all new supplies, but right now it seemed like a fair price to pay.

His eyes slid over to the binding knife, still laying next to the circle. Everything around it was in chaos, but it hadn't been moved one bit. It was then that Iruka's mind started to race, finally coming to himself. He had an unbound demon in his workroom and as much as he had enjoyed what had just happened, he knew the protocol for summoning higher demons. Bind them or dismiss them, letting them stay unbound in the human world was too dangerous, there was no telling what they would do. He needed to reverse the spell and send Kakashi back to his own world.

He tried to pull away, but that only earned him a nip on the back of his neck. A fresh wave of pleasure hit him hard, making him shudder and bite back a moan. He could feel the way his reaction made Kakashi grin against his neck. 

Kakashi didn't let him go, just held him tighter and Iruka didn't have the will to fight him, far too comfortable in his arms. Instead he sank back against Kakashi until he relaxed once he was sure Iruka wouldn't try to get up again.

They stayed like that for longer than Iruka was willing to admit, basking in the afterglow, but finally Iruka brought himself to put a little space between them and Kakashi let him.

“I should dismiss you,” Iruka said, voice rough as he pulled away, standing on shaky legs while Kakashi looked over his well-fucked body with pride. Iruka blushed and turned away, but he could still feel Kakashi's eyes on him as he bent over to pick up the scroll.

A low chuckle from Kakashi had him looking up from the parchment before he could think about what he needed to do to send Kakashi back. “That won't work anymore.”

Iruka looked at him in confusion. He couldn't think of any reason why it wouldn't, unless Kakashi killed him before he could complete the dismissal.

Kakashi slunk off the workbench in one smooth motion, stalking over to Iruka. A corner of Iruka's mind told him this was the part when he should be afraid, but he couldn't bring himself to be. Everything about Kakashi's magic had told him that he could be trusted.

“I'm not connected to that spell anymore,” Kakashi said, answering Iruka's unspoken question. He slid a hand around to the back of Iruka's neck, now blunt nails scraping along the bruises he must have left there, causing Iruka to shiver at the way it brought back echos of what they'd just done.

Iruka wasn't sure how that was possible, but it felt true.

“You can asked me to come or go, and I might do what you want,” Kakashi continued, “but there is really only one of those I'm interested in doing right now.” If his smirk hadn't made it clear which one he was talking about, the half-hard cock pressing against Iruka's thigh made it abundantly so.

Kakashi walked them back the few steps needed until they were in the summoning circle, kissing the entire way. The taste of Kakashi's magic built as the kiss did, reminding Iruka of his theory from earlier. He broke the kiss, sinking down to his knees as Kakashi threaded his hands through Iruka's hair.

Later, they messed up Iruka's neatly drawn lines as Kakashi fucked him in the center of the summoning circle, colored chalk decorating their skin and hair as magic hummed between them again.

Iruka still wasn't entirely sure he was going to survive this, not with the way Kakashi kept teasing him, rubbing against his entrance but not pushing in until Iruka said his name, using it to beg more than demand. But if he didn't, this was a far better way to go than how he had originally imagined in the first moments after casting the spell. 

He grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders tight and let their combined magic sweep him away again. Everything else could wait.

~*~*~

It was three full days before Iruka left his house, necessitated by his quickly diminishing food supplies. Their magic might have given them endless stamina and quick recovery times, but it burned through calories like crazy. When he put on his regular robes, he was acutely aware of the fact that there would be no hiding all the bites along his neck. The darkest ones seemed almost purposefully placed above where the material would cover.

He briefly toyed with the idea of leaving his hair down, but even that wouldn’t cover them all. And it definitely wouldn't cover the loopy smile that kept sliding onto his face whenever he thought about Kakashi, which was often given that he could feel Kakashi with every step he took, not painful, just a constant reminder of how he'd spent his last three days. 

It had occurred to him sometime during the second day that any witch or wizard in the neighborhood had to realize something was going on in his house. Iruka had tried to tell himself that they wouldn't be able to tell exactly _what_ they were doing, just that they were using large amounts of magic, but from the sly look Iruka's nosy neighbor lady gave him as he passed by her house, he doubted he was that lucky.

He wasn't even surprised when he ran into Anko barely five minutes after reaching the market square.

“I see someone had fun this weekend,” she said, eyeing his neck with a perverse amount of glee. "Who was the lucky guy?"

Iruka gave her an unimpressed look. “You could have warned me.”

Her eyebrows drew together. “About what?' 

“About what? _THE SPELL_ ,” Iruka said, exasperated.

Anko still looked confused then startled. “Wait. You didn't actually do that spell, right?”

Iruka glared at her in answer and she held up her hands. 

“How many times did you switch out spells on me when we were kids?”

She was right, but switching a vanishing spell for an enlarging spell wasn't quite the same as changing a basic summoning spell to something like this.

“So...” she said, curiosity clearly getting the better of her. “Did it work?”

Iruka self-consciously rubbed at his neck and her eyes flickered downwards then widened as she made the connection.

“ARE THOSE FROM THE DEMON YOU SUMMONED?”

He cringed. Everyone in the village had to have heard that. He tried to get her to quiet down, but she just ran right over him.

“Are you going to do the spell again?”

Iruka shook his head quickly. “Oh god, no. One demon is more than enough.”

"You summoned a higher demon and they are _still here_?"

Iruka had to fight back a grin. He was angry with her about this. Really, he was. "He's probably on my couch, reading right now."

She grabbed one of his hands and pushed up his wide sleeve. “Where's the mark?” she asked, dropping the hand and grabbing the other when she found nothing.

Iruka knew what she was looking for, the elemental sign that appeared on a wizard's skin after they'd taken blood from a higher demon then used the binding knife to make a small cut on their own arm, mixing the demon's blood with their own, giving them control of the demon's magic.

“I didn't bind him. I didn't take his blood.” But even as Iruka said it, he remembered the metallic taste of blood on Kakashi's tongue and flushed bright red. He hadn't taken Kakashi's blood with the binding knife, he'd been _given_ it. They'd _exchanged_ blood and a lot more than that. It wasn't the traditional way to bind a demon, but he was pretty sure it was more than enough to link them together. 

"You must have bound him, otherwise he wouldn't be here still," she said, leaning in closer to look at the bruises decorating his neck, starting to circle around him until she was standing directly behind him.

She poked at the back of his neck. “There.”

He could actually _feel_ how unhappy his magic was about someone else touching him there, the way it slunk away from his skin, recoiling from the touch. He jerked away from her, one hand coming up to cover the back of his neck as he spun to face her.

“I didn't bind him,” he repeated, torn between disbelief and feeling like everything had just clicked into place.

There was no way he'd be able to see where she'd just poked without using multiple mirrors, but he didn't need them. He already knew what it looked like. He'd seen a mark in the exact same place on the back of Kakashi's neck, the signs for air and lightning intertwined, green and yellow standing out against Kakashi's pale skin. 

It was all too easy to remember how Kakashi had given him that mark, how hard Iruka had come as the waves of their magic crashed around them. Kakashi's hands and mouth seemed drawn to that spot. Even in moments when they were just lying in Iruka's bed or making a meal together, his fingers curled around the back of Iruka's neck, thumb rubbing against it. The slightest touch sent magic tingling in waves through his body. Realizing exactly why now, he had more than a few ideas on how to repay the favor, theorizing that Kakashi's mark should be just as sensitive as his own.

Anko's eyebrows rose. "You told him your name, didn't you?"

Iruka looked away, sheepish. "Maybe."

She gave him a disbelieving look, somewhere between amusement and 'God, I'm friends with an idiot.'

"Don't look at me like that, this is entirely your fault. Suddenly there was a naked higher demon standing before me. I wasn't really thinking straight."

"Clearly," she said, eyeing his neck again. "And did he give you his name in exchange? His _real_ name?"

Visceral memories hit him of the way Kakashi's magic reacted to the name, the feel of it on his tongue, how it made Kakashi fuck him just a little harder, cling to him just a little tighter. His answer must have been all too easy to read on his face. Before he could say anything, Anko shook her head in disbelief.

"He did, didn't he? What is it?"

Iruka wasn't telling. 

"Looks like you're stuck with your new demon. Congrats."

He blushed bright red, mind helpfully supplying images of exactly how he'd been stuck with Kakashi. Anko just smirked at him. 

Iruka did his best to glare at her but was finding it hard to manage, too caught up in the fact that Kakashi was bound to him now. Demons didn't volunteer to be bound and they certainly didn't cast the spell themselves. The idea was just as mind-blowing as the sex they'd been having.

"Maybe I should give that spell a try, if this is what comes of it."

He was suddenly struck by the fact that the lesser demons she summoned tended to be snake demons. He really didn't want to think about the details.

He still wasn't sure if he was going to kill her or not. It was hard to think about murder when he wasn't even sure there were bones left in his body, they'd been thoroughly liquefied by all the orgasms he'd been having. Revenge could be a thought for another day when he didn't have a smile permanently plastered on his face, when he wasn't busy thinking about how quickly he could get back home to Kakashi and see exactly what he would do if Iruka sucked on the mark on his neck.

If he forgot half his grocery list in his rush to get home, he doubted anyone would blame him.

~*~*~

Iruka was apprehensive as he waited for Naruto to return a few days later, unsure of how he would react to the new addition to their household or how Kakashi would react to anyone besides Iruka. Just getting Kakashi into clothing on the day Naruto would come home had been a chore. He'd used every trick in his book to distract Iruka from his mission and his book had some very interesting tricks indeed.

Naruto was barely through the door when he he noticed Kakashi. He squinted at the demon in suspicion. Iruka didn't blame him. Kakashi looked beyond questionable. The only clothing he hadn't seemed to resist had been of his own choosing, a mask and eye patch. Iruka didn't even know where they'd come from, though he suspected they'd been conjured. 

Kakashi slouched on the couch, watching Naruto with his one exposed eye.

"Iruka, what's this?" Naruto asked.

"This is the lightning demon I summoned," Iruka said.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at Kakashi. "I thought you were going to summon a lightning pup."

Iruka sighed, still not quite over the fact that he'd _accidentally_ summoned an entirely different class of demon. "I thought so, too."

Naruto eyed Kakashi, clearly trying to judge his character and intentions. "Do you like ramen?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's okay." Iruka had made him try it just the day before.

Naruto looked personally offended, starting to inch his way between Iruka and Kakashi. "I don't think you should trust him, Iruka."

Iruka still wasn't entirely sure about that either. 

The first few hours with all three of them in Iruka's small house were awkward, at the height of which Naruto had asked Iruka what had happened to his neck. Iruka had needed to slap a hand over Kakashi's mouth before he could helpfully explain. But eventually Naruto started to warm up, asking Kakashi more questions than would normally be considered polite. More than once Iruka caught Kakashi sending him pleading looks, but Iruka ignored him, a little curious about some of the answers himself, though Kakashi managed to sidestep nearly all the personal questions with ease. 

"What kind of demon are you?" Naruto asked, squinting at Kakashi liked he'd be able to see his other form with willpower alone.

"Wolf," Kakashi answered.

"Are all higher lightning demons wolves?"

"It depends on the person who summons them," Kakashi said, eyes tracing over Iruka.

"So Iruka's spirit is a wolf?”

“Something like that.”

Naruto grinned, wide and bright, big plans forming behind his eyes. "I want a lightning demon, too!"

Iruka choked on air. "NOT UNTIL YOU ARE OLDER."

Kakashi chuckled, like he knew exactly what was waiting for Naruto. 

Iruka reached over and hit his shoulder in warning. Naruto was too young for anything of the sort.

Naruto seemed oblivious to this interaction and instead wondered aloud if he'd get a wolf type as well.

Kakashi looked him over once and shrugged. "You seem more like the type that would attract something with wings."

Naruto's grin widened. "That would be SO COOL."

Iruka considered burning the scroll that Anko had given him just to be safe, but from the look in Naruto's eyes, Iruka knew he would just find another way. It'd be safer for Naruto to summon his own demons at home. But not right now. Maybe in a few years. Or a few decades would be good, too.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Chapter two is random fluffy bits/deleted scenes from when this was trying to turn into more than I'd meant it to be. It's only about 1,400 words. I'll post it within a day or so. Just need to read it over a few more times and add html tags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three scenes from when I was playing with this AU. 100% fluff.

It hadn't taken long for Iruka to realize Kakashi had a thing for books, novels in particular, but anything would do. He'd discovered it the moment he'd led Kakashi out of the workroom into his house. It wasn't far between the two buildings, but Kakashi had made it an adventure, not wanting to take his hands off Iruka or let either of them stay clothed for long enough to retain Iruka's reputation as the responsible, polite wizard next door. If any of his neighbors had been watching, they had most definitely gotten an eyeful. 

Kakashi had been instantly drawn to the bookshelves in the living room, one of the few times he'd voluntarily let go of Iruka during their first days together. Iruka couldn't quite put into words what he'd felt at that moment, watching Kakashi stare in fascination at the rows of books, running his fingers down spines and pulling out a few to page through. Iruka got the impression there weren't novels in the demon world, only spell books.

He'd left the shelves, but only after Iruka had told him he could bring a few into the bedroom. Every single book in Iruka's house had been read within the first few weeks.

Taking Kakashi to the village bookstore for the first time had been entirely worth the hit to Iruka's coin purse just for how brightly his visible eye had been shining. 

Iruka couldn't pretend to be surprised by the section that Kakashi had gravitated towards, but that hadn't made paying for an armload of erotica any less mortifying. Kakashi had made it up to him though, after they'd gotten home.

The other thing it hadn't taken long for him to realize was that however Kakashi had connected them, it didn't work the same way as a normal binding spell. Iruka was like an anchor for Kakashi, letting him travel easily between the human and demon worlds, but he couldn't control Kakashi or his magic the way he would have been able to if he had bound Kakashi by more standard means. 

Kakashi would help him with spells when he wanted to, but his help usually ended up in lost work time. Even when Iruka could convince him to keep his hands to himself, their magics frequently had other ideas that were hard to ignore for long. Not that Iruka was complaining about that. Kakashi used magic effortlessly. He could do more in the short period of time they had before distraction took over than Iruka could do in a whole day on his own. All in all, it was a pretty good deal. He could understand why higher demons were so sought after as summons.

He'd done research, digging deep into old books, only to find the vaguest of rumors about older ways, so different from the modern spells that gave wizards absolute control. But they were just faded fairy tales included as afterthoughts in footnotes, like the authors didn't believe it was even possible but felt compelled to mention it anyway.

The closest things he could find to what was between them were in the trashy books Kakashi liked to read, stories of forbidden love between demons and wizards written by people who'd never cast a spell in their life. They threw around words like _soul-bonded_ and _destiny_ in ways that would have had Iruka rolling his eyes before he knew the feeling of all the magic in his body curling with pleasure as Kakashi's thumb stroked along the back of his neck, dragging across the mark that connected them.

~*~*~

There were times that Iruka thought he really had summoned a lightning pup. A large, well-muscled, completely perverted one. Kakashi's hair was most definitely gray and fluffy, he gave off electricity when he was stroked, and when he wasn't trying to get Iruka out of his robes, he had moments of unreasonable adorableness. There was also the fact that he seemed to think Iruka's lap was his own personal pillow. Iruka was fairly certain there were lapdogs that deserved the designation less than Kakashi did.

Iruka ran a hand through Kakashi's hair, from time to time getting little shocks of lightning. They tickled, like his magic was playing.

There were moments when he still didn't quite believe this was real, or thought that Kakashi might someday disappear, but it was real and Kakashi never did. He would sometimes leave for a few days, but he always told Iruka he was going and he always came back.

Kakashi treated Iruka's apartment like it was his home, and Iruka wouldn't want it any other way. He lounged on Iruka's couch, used the kitchen more than Iruka ever had, and fucked him on frequent occasions whenever Naruto was out, since Iruka's only ironclad rule was that they could never have sex when Naruto was there. Kakashi pouted about it, but he didn't push it. At least not too much.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto was there _a lot_.

Iruka liked the sex, but he enjoyed the quiet moments like this one just as much, Kakashi's head in his lap, both of them reading, albeit very different books. 

Kakashi could be entirely too blunt and frequently had no concept of how basic human emotions or norms worked, but he was also clever and witty, and Iruka liked his company more than he would have ever thought possible. Meals tasted better when they were cooked together, he worried just a little less about Naruto when he had someone to talk to about the crazy things he'd done or the next crazy thing he might do. Even cleaning didn't seem as much of a chore when he did it with Kakashi, though it was pretty much guaranteed Kakashi would go into full distraction mode in order to get out of it.

No amount of magic would ever get Iruka to admit exactly how much he enjoyed full distraction mode. If he ever did, Kakashi would never stop using it to his advantage. Not that Iruka wanted him to stop.

As if Kakashi's magic were reading his mind, he got a particularly strong shock the next time he ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair. Kakashi looked up at him, closing his book, a trashy, orange thing that Iruka could swear he'd read ten times already.

"Aren't you glad you didn't end up with a ball of fluff?" Kakashi asked, grinning.

"You are a sufficiently fluffy substitute, I guess," Iruka said, trying to sound casual as he continued to run his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi pretended to be offended, but Iruka knew him too well to believe it.

"They're slightly more lap-sized though," Iruka teased.

Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look.

"You really don't like them, do you?"

"They're just so _needy_."

"Always want to be in your lap, getting petted?"

Kakashi stared at him blankly.

"I thought it'd be fun to have one. Almost like having a dog," Iruka admitted after a moment.

"I have eight."

"Lightning pups?"

Kakashi made a face. "No. Hellhounds."

Iruka blinked at him, he hadn't heard anything about this before.

Kakashi sat up, hands moving quickly. Two seconds later, Iruka found himself nearly drowning in pile of wiggling hellhounds. Between wet noses, wagging tails, and complaints about Kakashi not summoning them earlier, he caught glimpses of Kakashi grinning at him. Iruka couldn't help but smile back.

~*~*~

"IRUKA," Naruto yelled from the living room. "YOUR PERVERTED LIGHTNING DEMON AND HIS DOGS ARE TAKING UP ALL THE SEATS AGAIN."

"Hounds," Iruka heard Kakashi correcting.

Iruka yelled back that Naruto either needed to move them himself or find somewhere else to sit. 

When he returned from the kitchen, cup of tea in hand, Naruto was sitting in a chair, almost entirely obscured by hellhounds as they attempted to curl up on and drape themselves over him at the same time. The two other chairs in the room were empty.

Pakkun gave Iruka a wink from where he was perched on top of Naruto's head and Iruka had to fight back a laugh. Naruto was trying to look annoyed, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

Kakashi was watching with amusement, sprawled across the length of the couch, though he lifted his head so Iruka could slip under him and sit on the couch as well.

In moments like this, with Kakashi's head in his lap, Naruto and the hounds with them in the room, Iruka couldn't think of anything more he could want in the world.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I do have a second part to this that I've been working on. Currently it's just a short one-shot, but there may be more in the future if inspiration strikes.


End file.
